Abstract - Research Program The goal of the Research Program is to develop innovative implementation and methods research, in partnership with the I-Lab and its participating CHCs, that will lead to increased implementation of evidence- based (EB) cancer prevention and control interventions in vulnerable communities across the state. We also aim to increase the interest in and capacity of our investigator workforce for implementation science (IS) related to health equity and to support the development of implementation research capacity of our I-Lab CHC partners. The Research Program has three primary components. First, we will create a robust research setting that integrates a focus on IS and health equity to conduct implementation and methodologic research in our I-Lab, by: (1) creating a pipeline of research and methods projects that will address critical and emerging issues in implementation of EB cancer prevention and control strategies; (2) providing resources to allow jr. investigators and I-Lab partners to ask and answer key implementation questions, using our data ecosystem; (3) supporting an Implementation Science and Health Equity working group; and (4) tracking and evaluating Center success. Second, we will conduct innovative pilot studies though the Implementation Studies Unit to improve uptake of EBIs, and their sustainability, efficiency, and acceptability. The initial pilots will focus on: (1) cross-cancer screening?that is determining if pairing CRC and mammography screening will increase uptake of individual and dual screening, and reduce CHC staff burden; and (2) the extent to which CHCs are using evidence-based interventions (EBIs) for cancer prevention, specifically in nutrition, physical activity, and tobacco, and will identify actionable factors in the implementation context that enabled use of EBIs. Third, we will conduct innovative methodologic studies via the Methods Unit that address key issues including: (1) development and testing of a planned adaptation process, the ?Equity-focused Adaptation Process? for use in community settings; (2) development of cost- effectiveness methods for implementation strategies; and (3) development of strategies to address incomplete and missing EHR Data in IS studies. The Methods Unit will also develop an ?Implementation Research Methods Incubator? (IRMI), to identify and address critical methodological challenges in on-going IS studies.